


Tonalidad

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Había muchos sonidos que le agradaban al moreno: la lluvia cayendo sobre su tejado, las cigarras en verano, los trenes de carga que pasaban en la noche, la música lo-fi. Pero sólo había un sonido en toda la tierra que podía transmitirle todas las emociones habidas y por haber. Un sonido grave, rasposo y hasta molesto para quienes no estuvieran acostumbrados a lidiar con él: la voz de Bokuto Kōtarō.
Series: De búhos y onigiris [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tonalidad

Es fácil recordar las características de una persona con la que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo. Con destreza, podrías indicar desde cómo es su rostro, hasta cómo son sus movimientos al caminar. Y tal vez, con mayor experiencia, serías capaz de reconocer la voz de esa misma persona, en un mar de gente, toda gritando y hablándose la una a la otra al mismo tiempo.

Keiji había perfeccionado esta habilidad en poco tiempo, y con la ayuda de Kōtarō, quien lo llamaba por su apellido cada vez que necesitaba su atención o simplemente, comunicarse con él en el entrenamiento para coordinar los pases que se daban mutuamente.

Había muchos sonidos que le agradaban al moreno: la lluvia cayendo sobre su tejado, las cigarras en verano, los trenes de carga que pasaban en la noche, la música lo-fi. Pero sólo había un sonido en toda la tierra que podía transmitirle todas las emociones habidas y por haber. Un sonido grave, rasposo y hasta molesto para quienes no estuvieran acostumbrados a lidiar con él: la voz de Bokuto Kōtarō.

Tal vez había terminado haciéndose fanático de aquella voz, después de tanto tiempo escuchándola. La mañana comenzaba para él cuando apenas sonaba la campana para el primer recreo y ya podía ver la cabeza de Bokuto asomándose por una de las ventanas de su salón, provocando las risas en gran parte de sus compañeros, que ya conocían de sobra al hiperquinético capitán de voleibol que venía en búsqueda de su armador.

De esos labios delgados, salían a la velocidad de la luz un montón de palabas relativas en su mayoría al deporte que ambos practicaban, pero que a decir verdad, Akaashi rara vez podía seguir el hilo en el último tiempo. Sólo podía concentrarse en lo mucho que le gustaba esa voz ajena que solía moverse en matices graves y luego agudos en cuestión de segundos. Le gustaba la versatilidad de la misma, y cómo al llegar a casa podía recostarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos e imaginarla hablándole de todo y de nada, como si el dueño de dicha voz estuviese ahí mismo con él, en su propia habitación.

Claro que había voces mucho más agradables, suaves y calmadas que todo el mundo esperaría que fueran acordes a la personalidad de Akaashi. Por lo mismo es que a menudo sus compañeros de clase y equipo le preguntaban cómo es que podía manejar lo ruidoso que resultaba su compañero, en comparación a él. El armador sólo los miraba con una sonrisa, y les respondía, sencillamente, que era por costumbre, y que alguien debía saber tratar con él. Esta respuesta, hacía que los demás le mirasen con un poco de compasión, pero para Keiji era un trabajo que hacía con gusto, pues para él era todo un honor, no sólo poder ser quien daba los pases al as de Fukurodani, sino también poder llamarse su amigo.

Cuando comenzó el tercer año de preparatoria, Keiji trataba de controlar su nerviosismo ante los nuevos reclutas del equipo de voleibol. Sólo quedaban él y Onaga –quien se encontraba en segundo año para ese entonces–, de la conformación anterior y por ende, tendría la gran responsabilidad como capitán, de preparar lo suficiente a los jugadores para mantener la reputación de la Academia Fukurodani.

El gimnasio pronto se llenó del ruido de los alumnos de primero, a quienes en reiteradas ocasiones Akaashi tuvo que poner en su lugar por el bien del entrenamiento. Gritos, risas, silbatos, pelotas y zapatillas rechinando contra la superficie sobre la cual se movían de un lado a otro durante partidos ficticios. Tal parecía que después de la salida del grueso de la conformación anterior, todo comenzaba viento en popa para la nueva generación de jugadores. Eran bulliciosos, tal cual jóvenes entre los catorce y dieciséis años. Pero Keiji extrañaba una tonalidad en particular que ya no escuchaba en la cancha.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad lo azotó como una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre toda la cara. Y si bien ya había notado la ausencia de Kōtarō durante toda la primera semana que se vio comiendo solo en la hora de almuerzo y deambulando de un lado a otro con libro en mano por el patio de la escuela en los recreos, era en los entrenamientos cuando más le extrañaba. Sus gritos para asegurarse de que el moreno le daría uno de sus pases, aun cuando era evidente de que este lo haría. Sus exclamaciones de celebración cuando era capaz de pasar del otro lado de la malla por medio de una finta o alguna jugada que sus oponentes no previeran. Y sobre todo, pero por sobre todo, la forma en que pronunciaba y deformaba su apellido con esa voz que el armador amaba más que su propia vida.

Ya no había más ataques de frustración y dramatismo que controlar. Akaashi se había transformado en senpai de varios de sus compañeros de equipo y ninguno de ellos era la mitad de problemático que Kōtarō solía ser. Dicho descubrimiento lo hizo suspirar pesado y tener que salir a tomar aire por un momento al patio, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que atentaban con asomarse en cualquier momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Un pensamiento lo detuvo. Y fue precisamente las últimas palabras que el ex capitán le dio antes de despedirse de su labor y darle el paso a él como su sucesor: _«Fuiste capaz de lidiar conmigo. Serás capaz de lo imposible. Buena suerte, Akaashi»._

El recuerdo vívido de esas palabras como un susurro en su oído mientras era estrechado amistosamente por los brazos del otro, le hizo volver a poner los pies bien firmes en la tierra. Respiró profundo, calmándose a sí mismo y emprendió el camino de regreso a su labor como actual capitán.

La voz de Bokuto ya no le acompañaba más a diario, en lo tangible, pero siempre que necesitaba seguir adelante, repetía en su cabeza cada una de las cosas que le había dicho para darle ánimos y convencerle de lo capaz que era de lograr todo lo que se propusiese. Tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese volver a escuchar al mayor gritar su nombre, ya no en un partido, pero al menos, como un saludo. En un mar de gente donde no conociera a nadie y todos se hablaran unos con los otros. Aun así, en medio de todo ese caos, sabría guiarse por aquella tonalidad y matices que no le dejaban descansar por las noches .

Y aun cuando fuera para un saludo casual, Akaashi se encargaría de guardar una vez más en su memoria todas las frases que escuchase de esa boca atolondrada que siempre deseó conocer más de cerca. Porque la única forma en que hubiese deseado callar al ruidoso chico de cabellos grises, era juntando ambos labios en un beso.


End file.
